Alpha Comae
by Marine.chan94
Summary: Diadem Malefoy était la parfaite héritière de Sang-Pur. Nous la suivons au cours de ses années à Poudlard. Dans cette fiction, Draco est une fille (fem!Draco). Style : tranche de vie / drabble
1. Chapter 1

~1~

Diadem Malefoy avait un rêve. Et, contrairement à son amie Pansy Parkinson, ce n'était pas de se marier à Harry Potter le Survivant ou bien même un Sang-Pur incroyablement riche. Non. Diadem voulait être la première femme à devenir Ministre de la Magie. Une ambition au-dessus des moyens de la plupart mais, c'était une Malefoy. Le monde était à ses pieds. La jeune sorcière savait qu'elle avait les mains pleines d'atouts. Elle était héritière d'une famille prestigieuse. Elle était charmante. Et elle était intelligente. Pansy avait les deux premières qualités mais malheureusement n'était pas tellement futée. Et son charme s'arrêtait aux bonnes manières et sa façon de parler. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie avec son visage un peu trop aplati. Mais bon, Diadem n'en brillait que plus ! Elle portait parfaitement son prénom ainsi. Celui-ci venait de l'étoile Diadème (faisant partie de la constellation Alpha Comae Berenice) et représentait la couronne de la reine Bérénice sur la constellation. D'après sa mère, Bérénice avait été une femme de pouvoir avec des cheveux aussi beaux que ceux de Diadem. Blonds cendrés et soyeux. Et si elle avait été reine d'Égypte, Diadem serait Ministre de la Magie au Royaume-Uni. Elle n'accepterait rien de moins. A un mois avant de commencer Poudlard, Diadem était confiante en son avenir.

~2~

Quelques semaines après sa rentrée à Poudlard, Diadem était loin d'être heureuse. Elle n'était pas la plus belle, Daphné avait un visage parfait. Et bien que Diadem se trouvât jolie, son nez était trop pointu. Elle n'était pas la plus intelligente, la Sang de Bourbe Granger avait de meilleurs résultats. Et par-dessus tout, Harry Potter avait refusé son amitié, préférant celle de ce nigaud de Weasley ! Comment pouvait-elle réaliser son rêve si toutes ses qualités n'étaient plus impressionnantes ? Mais sérieusement, Potter ! Quel impoli ! Il se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde ! Ignorant les autres comme s'ils avaient la Grippe Dragovienne... Il n'avait rien du héros qu'avait imaginé Pansy. Et même son amie dut admettre qu'il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Des notes médiocres, il n'était pas beau comme Zabini ou Pucey, et surtout avait Weasley pour meilleur ami ! Pour lui, tous les Serpentards étaient maléfiques. Quel idiot. S'il ne souhait tant pas être son ami, Diadem ne le serait pas. Elle ne s'abaisserait à ramper devant lui et à supporter Weasley ! Ce serait elle qui l'ignorerai désormais et lorsque le rouquin l'abandonnerait, elle ne serait pas là pour l'aider. Sa perte. Il n'empêche, si seulement elle pouvait fermer le clapet de Weasley. Ce bon à rien prenait la grosse tête. Lui qui n'était personne ! Non, ce début d'année à Poudlard était loin d'être idéal. Mais Diadem n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

~3~

Diadem renifla de dédain. Toutes ces personnes s'amassant chez Fleury&Bot pour avoir l'autographe de ce pathétique Lockhart. Franchement, après Quirrel, lui ? Heureusement que son père lui avait trouvé un tuteur pour les vacances. Et au milieu de tout ça, les Weasley. Innombrables et braillards. Potter et Granger à leurs côtés. Humpf. La jeune sorcière fit semblant de ne pas les avoir vu et rejoignit sa mère près des livre d'histoire. Poudlard, meilleure école de sorcellerie ? En tous cas, pas depuis Dumbledore comme Directeur. Car encore une fois, Diadem devrait étudier de son côté en Histoire et Défense. Elle hésitait légèrement à se faire transférer à Beauxbâtons, elle parlait français après tout. Mais le fait d'être loin de ses parents et de ne plus avoir Pansy pour discuter l'empêchait de vocaliser cette idée. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le bazar à l'entrée de la boutique était provoqué par Weasley père en train de se battre comme un moldu avec son père à elle, Diadem en fut mortifiée. Elle quitta la librairie avec sa mère qui sans nul doute punirait son époux de son silence. Narcissa Malefoy était une Black avant tout. Et les femmes Black étaient loin d'être douces lorsqu'elles étaient contrariées. Diadem se demanda si elle ressemblait à sa mère en ce point. Elle avait été plus que vexée par le comportement de Potter. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle le méprisait autant ? Probablement. En tous les cas, elle était la parfaite héritière de sang pur. Enfin, presque. Diadem adorait voler. Elle aimerait bien jouer comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard mais Flint refusait systématiquement les candidatures féminines. Hum... Peut être que son père accepterait de financer l'équipe ? En tant qu'Alumni il passerait pour quelqu'un bien.

~4~

Diadem ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir d'être dans l'équipe ou insulter Flint de tous les noms. Il l'avait placée au poste d'attrapeur. Elle allait tellement s'ennuyer à chercher le Vif d'or ! Et jouer contre Potter ? Humiliation. Il était peut être un élève médiocre mais il savait jouer ça c'était certain.

\- Harry au moins n'a pas eu besoin d'acheter sa place dans l'équipe, commenta la Sang de Bourbe.

Diadem se retint de l'appeler ainsi en face de témoins. Ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille de son rang de s'abaisser ainsi. Si elle avait eu un alter ego masculin, elle ne s'en serait pas privée pour autant.

\- Personne n'a demandé ton avis, Granger, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu ne viens même pas aux matchs des autres équipes. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

La Miss Je-sais-tout rougit, embarrassée. Puis, Madame Bibine, connue pour être implacablement juste demanda aux Griffondors de leur céder le terrain exceptionnellement étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucun nouveau joueur.

~5~

Quel ironie. Weasley avait voulu lui jeter un sort et finalement c'était lui-même qui crachait des limaces. Il n'empêche. Diadem était furieuse. Elle ne souhaitait que discuter deux minutes avec Potter et cet imbécile de rouquin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'insulter. Autant dire qu'elle ne s'était pas privée de lui retourner des commentaires aussi méchant.

\- J'étais venue pour te dire que je ne pensais pas que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard et que les autres élèves de ma Maison non plus.  
\- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ? demanda Harry.

Diadem s'incita au calme.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à expliquer à un garçon qui ne voit pas plus loin que le but de son nez. Je te pensais plus intelligent Potter.  
\- Parce que tu crois l'être ?  
\- Moi au moins je n'insulte pas ton amie Granger à chaque fois que je la croise. Weasley lui ne se gêne pas. Tracy Davies, mon amie, a été plus d'une fois assaillie par ses remarques désobligeantes. Elle n'est pas comme moi ou Pansy. Elle est bien plus gentille et ne réplique jamais.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai !  
\- Vraiment ? Demande à n'importe quel élève ! Mieux. Demande à Londubat, il était présent la dernière fois. Ah ! Une dernière chose. Ne reviens jamais dans ma Salle Commune. Tu as eu de la chance avec Weasley la dernière fois.

~6~

Diadem était incroyablement triste. Ses parents ne s'aimaient plus. Ils ne faisaient que se disputer lors des dîners et s'ignoraient parfaitement lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de la maison. Pire encore, la jeune sorcière avait découvert qu'ils faisaient chambre à part depuis quelques années.

\- Dia, est que ça va ? lui demanda Pansy.

Son amie s'enquérissait de son état sûrement par gentillesse mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire, c'était de garder un secret. Alors, l'héritière Malefoy lui mentit.

\- J'ai juste un peu mal au ventre, dit-elle peut être un peu facilement.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Je ne pense pas...

\- Tu fleuris alors ?

Diadem se sentir rougir. Ah oui, Pansy avait la fâcheuse tendance à dire des choses embarrassantes.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui ! rit son amie.

Ce n'était pas vrai mais Diadem la laisserai croire cela afin de cacher sa tristesse. Personne ne devait savoir.

~7~

De tous les professeurs que Dumby aurait pu engager pour remplacer Gobeplanche, il avait choisi Hagrid, ce monstre pataud pour leur enseigner le soin aux Créatures Magiques ! Mais où allait le monde ? Honnêtement ! Morgana devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Ça et des Détraqueurs ? Cette troisième année s'annonçait mal. Et Sirius Black échappé d'Azkaban ? Sa mère avait parlé rapidement de lui, mentionnant qu'il était son cousin. Son père avait sauté sur l'occasion pour descendre son nom. Ce qui, évidemment, avait été mal pris par Narcissa. Les Black, peut importe leur mariage, serait toujours des Black avant tout. Et sa mère, bien qu'elle appréciait peu Sirius le défendit avec ferveur et alla même jusqu'à gifler son époux. Ces vacances avait été horrible. Au final, Diadem était contente d'être revenue à Poudlard. Au moins, elle était loin de l'ambiance délétère du Manoir.

~8~

Mère lui avait envoyé une lettre ce matin. Elle passerait l'été suivant sans son père dans une de leurs maisons secondaires en Irlande. Et même si ce n'était que pour les vacances, Diadem craignait que ça ne devienne permanent. Aurait-elle droit de revoir son père ? De passer du temps avec lui ? Elle détestait tant voir ses parents se battre…

\- Attention ! cria quelqu'un.

Mais c'était trop tard. Un hippogriffe se cabrait devant elle. Son coeur s'arrêta. Le premier coup déchira la chair de son avant - bras. Une douleur intense la réveilla de sa stupeur. La bête sauvage s'apprêtait à l'attaque une fois de plus lorsque Potter s'interposa. Et la seconde d'hésitation de la créature permit à Hagrid de l'attraper par le cou et de la faire reculer.

\- Dia !

Pansy se mit à parler à une vitesse incroyable et Diadem n'en comprit pas le moindre mot. Elle sentit vaguement qu'on l'amenait à l'infirmerie. Elle entendit de très loin les questions de Madame Pomfresh. Elle but sans vraiment s'en compte une potion de sommeil.

~9~

Diadem était revenue en cours rapidement. Elle restait à l'écart. Et hésitait franchement à quitter cette option et aller en Arithmancie à la place.

\- Miss Malefoy, pouvez-vous rester un moment ? fit Hagrid, car elle refusait de l'appeler Professeur !

Pansy s'arrêta net et resta à ses côtés, le visage froncé.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- A votre avis ? répliqua sèchement Diadem.

Elle ne souhaitait pas du tout s'épancher sur le sujet et encore moins avec lui. Sa patience était limitée depuis quelques temps. Le géant sembla rapetisser face à son ton glacial mais Diadem s'en fichait.

\- Vous êtes le pire professeur du monde !

Et sans attendre, elle se tourna et quitta les lieux. Pansy siffla de dédain et la suivit. L'héritière Malefoy était de très mauvaise humeur. McGonnagall, la vieille chouette, lui avait attribué une note moyenne, ne prenant pas en compte qu'elle avait été absente lors de son dernier cours à cause de sa blessure. Alors, lorsque Weasley et Potter se mirent à commenter sa situation, Diadem eut grand mal à garder son calme. La colère lui montait au nez, mais dans le cours de métamorphose, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

\- C'est de sa faute aussi, murmura le rouquin. Elle n'avait qu'à prêter attention aux conseils d'Hagrid !

\- Il est dévasté, ajouta Potter. Peut-être que les hippogriffes c'était fort pour une première fois mais elle n'avait pas à lui dire qu'il ne valait rien !

\- Ouais, c'était super comme cours ! De toutes façons, ce n'est une gamine capricieuse et pourrie gâtée.

Diadem ne le supporta pas. Tant pis pour McGonnagall. Elle se leva brusquement, surprenant la classe entière.

\- Miss Malefoy ! fit la vieille chouette d'un air sévère.

La jeune sorcière l'ignora et tourna son regard glacial vers les deux garçons. Particulièrement vers Potter. Le fait qu'il l'ait sauvé d'une certaine manière en s'interposant, l'avait fait remonter dans son estime. Elle attendait plus de lui ! Mais comme toujours il se laissait influencer par ce traître de Weasley.

\- Tu ne sais rien ! siffla-t-elle. Je t'interdis de...

Sa voix se coupa dans sa gorge. Il n'avait aucune idée... Ses parents se détestaient. Il trouverait sûrement cela pathétique vu que lui n'avait pas de parents mais c'était un problème pour elle. Son monde parfait s'effondrait. Diadem avait envie de pleurer. Mais elle refusait de se donner plus en spectacle. Elle rangea ses affaires sous les menaces de McGonnagall qui lui retira vingt points.

\- Vous serez collée !

\- Arrangez-vous avec le professeur Rogue, osa-t-elle. Je vais à l'infirmerie.

Elle en avait plus que marre. Diadem quitta la salle de classe. Potter était vraiment l'un des pires garçons qu'elle connaissait.

~10~

La finale avait été incroyable ! Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe d'Irlande avaient virevolté avec grâce et puissance. Krum était peut être un excellent attrapeur mais il ne pouvait pas être l'équipe à lui tout seul. Diadem rentra chez elle avec sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa bonne humeur disparut rapidement. Elle surprit ses parents en train de parler de la soirée d'hier. Sa mère faisait remarquer à Lucius qu'il mettait leur famille en danger. Reprendre sa tenue de mangemort publiquement ainsi ?! Souhaitait-il le malheur de leur fille ? Il avait échappé de justesse à Azkaban la dernière fois. Sûrement, il serait observé de plus près encore ! La jeune héritière fut prise d'un vertige. Elle s'écarta rapidement de la porte à laquelle elle épiait et courut silencieusement jusque dans le boudoir de sa mère. Le journal du jour s'y trouvait et elle s'empressa d'en lire la couverture.

"Attaque à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch"

~11~

Diadem eut un petit rire en écoutant Pansy se plaindre pour la énième fois des filles de Beauxbatons. Il était vrai qu'elles étaient jolies et le fait d'être la nouveauté de l'école rendait les garçons idiots. Plus idiots que d'habitude en tous les cas. Le bal de Noël venait juste d'être annoncé et déjà, une certaine excitation régnait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et, si Diadem était de si bonne humeur ce soir-là, c'était parce qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir Weasley se ridiculiser. Bafouillant puis rougissant devant Fleur Delacour. Ha !

\- Miss Malefoy ?

L'héritière se tourna. Derrière elle se tenait un des garçons de Durmstrang. Il lui offrit un sourire qu'elle retourna sans vraiment s'en rende compte. Il était charmant. Avec des cheveux bruns et coupés court. Un visage agréable. Plutôt grand.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger alors que vous quittiez la Grande Salle, dit-il avec un étrange accent latin.

Durmstrang n'était pas en Europe de l'est ? Ne devrait-il logiquement pas avoir un accent russe, slave, ou autre dans le même genre ?

\- Je m'appelle Sebastian Nast. J'avais une question importante à vous poser...

Pansy se retenait de rire. Diadem le savait. Son amie avait son horrible sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

\- Je vous écoute, Sebastian.

\- Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma compagne au Bal de Noël ?

Au moins il avait des bonnes manières. Charmant et bien élevé. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Appelez moi Diadem. Et ce serait avec plaisir.

\- Seulement si nous nous tutoyons...

L'adolescente acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'excusa avant de suivre Pansy vers les donjons.

\- Nous avons une chanceuse, remarqua son amie d'un ton joyeux.

\- Oh, tais toi donc !

~12~

Sebastian était venu lui faire ses adieux. Il manquerait à Diadem. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sortis ensemble mais l'héritière Malefoy avait passé d'agréables moments avec lui. Le fait de partager certaines choses, leurs échanges de sourires en coin, un ou deux baisers volés... Diadem n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle s'attacherait autant au garçon. Son accent italien lui venait de son père, originaire de Vérone. Il allait à Durmstrang car sa mère, roumaine, avait insisté que c'était bien mieux que l'Académie de Sorcellerie de Venise. La jeune sorcière appréhendait son retour au Manoir. Elle espérait vraiment que Dumbledore ait menti au sujet du retour du Sombre Seigneur. Elle n'avait pas envie de le rencontrer. Et encore moins de le servir. En fait, elle se fichait un peu de son idéologie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en réalité, c'était vivre comme elle l'entendait. Certes, elle ne rêvait plus d'être Ministre de la Magie, mais Diadem voulait réussir. Redorer l'image des Black. Rendre le nom Malefoy internationalement connu. Elle avait des idées. Quand le temps sera venu, elle ferait des affaires. Et elle serait la meilleure.

~13~

Son père avait repris du service auprès du Mage Noir. Et cela n'enchantait pas sa mère. Loin de là. Diadem le voyait. C'était d'une évidence à faire peur. Sa mère qui était sur le point de divorcer était revenue au Manoir. Elle ne souriait plus. Même pas à sa fille. Diadem comprit que c'était pour la protéger la première fois qu'elle le rencontra. Il était affreux. Mais elle avait dû éteindre la moindre pensée de ce genre rapidement, utilisant les quelques rudiments d'Occlumencie que lui avait enseigné Severus. Faire semblant d'apprécier la rencontre, sans montrer un trop grand enthousiasme, au risque d'être recrutée très tôt. Pour l'instant, Diadem était libre. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte. Retourner à Poudlard.

~14~

La femme crapaud avait essayé de recruter les Serpentards dans son Inquisition. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Diadem s'aperçut qu'elle avait du pouvoir. C'était plaisant de savoir que toute une catégorie de personne attendait votre assentiment sur un sujet avant de prendre une décision. Après une dizaine de : "Diadem Malefoy participe-t-elle ?" Ombrage l'avait finalement invité à prendre le thé dans son bureau. Et quelle horreur ce bureau. Rose ! Merlin, ses yeux allaient se liquéfier si elle restait trop longtemps.

\- Miss Malefoy, du thé ?

\- Non merci, professeur. J'ai un rendez-vous à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure et Madame Pomfresh a insisté sur le fait que je sois à jeun et à sec pour une potion que je dois prendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas malade au moins ?

\- Non, sourit faussement Diadem. Rien de grave. Juste une potion nutritive. Je me sentais un peu faible ces derniers temps. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Merci de vous en inquiéter.

\- Dans ce cas je vais m'efforcer de ne pas vous retenir trop longtemps. Bien.

Diadem observa le manège de la sorcière. Celui d'une sorcière de bas étage se croyant supérieure aux autres. Ah... L'adolescente lui ferait regretter de vouloir manipuler une Malefoy doublée d'une Black.

\- Peut être avez-vous entendu vos amis parler du petit groupe d'élèves que je souhaite former afin de montrer l'exemple à Poudlard.

Diadem hocha lentement la tête. Et écouta le crapaud vendre son projet. Très mauvaise commerciale cette sorcière. Plus elle parlait, moins Diadem voyait l'intérêt de joindre l'Inquisition. Sans compter le nom idiot du groupe. Une sorcière inculte qui avait oublié que cela rappelait la chasse aux sorcières. Humpf.

\- Mais je suis déjà Préfète. Que vais-je y gagner ?

Ombrage argumenta que c'était l'occasion de surveiller Potter. Le menteur qui souillait le nom de Lucius. Et si Diadem avait été un garçon, elle serait sûrement tombée dans le piège. Mais elle était bien plus proche de sa mère. Et son père était un Mangemort. Donc au final, elle décida de rester à l'écart de ce mouvement politique.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec ce que vous dites, professeur. Mais me joindre à vous, cela ne viendrait il pas à lui donner raison ? Pour l'instant, tout ce que je vais y gagner, c'est les chuchotements en colère des élèves des autres Maisons.

\- Je peux les faire taire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Ce sera tout, professeur ? Madame Pomfresh est très stricte sur la régularité de cette potion. Je ne dois surtout pas manquer l'horaire...

Ombrage lui accorda un sourire crispé. Diadem quitta son bureau. Ah. Le pouvoir sur les autres. Une sensation bien plaisante. Elle souhaitait bien du courage au crapaud pour recruter maintenant que Diadem avait refusé.

~15~

Son père était en prison. Il était apparu publiquement comme Mangemort. Le Mage Noir était définitivement de retour. Le Ministère l'avait annoncé. Diadem maudit le Sombre Seigneur. A cause de lui, les Black avaient totalement disparu et les Malefoy ne valaient plus grand chose. Et elle maudit doublement son père pour son échec car désormais, elle devait réussir la mission qui lui avait été donnée sous peine de voir sa mère mourir. Elle avait échappé de justesse à la marque, expliquant que le Ministère serait suspicieux. Mais qu'elle la prendrait après Poudlard avec honneur. Le Mage Noir avait élu domicile chez elle. De tous les étés qu'elle ait eu, c'était décidément le pire. Comment réussirai-t-elle à tuer Dumbledore ? C'était impossible ! Diadem ferma les yeux, le cœur s'emballant, la gorgé serrée. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique.

~16~

Pansy s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était évident à son regard insistant. Mais Diadem ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Plusieurs fois, Severus était venu lui parler, lui demandant de se confier afin qu'il puisse l'aider. Mais elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Les toilettes du deuxième étage étaient devenus son refuge. Myrtle, autrement connue comme Mimi Geignarde, avait bien essayé de la faire fuir. Mais lorsque Diadem s'était mise à pleurer, la fille fantôme avait totalement changé. Qui aurait cru que l'héritière Malefoy aurait une morte pour confidente ? Certainement pas elle. Et Potter qui s'était mis à l'espionner et à la suivre partout. C'était insoutenable. Diadem ne mangeait presque plus. Elle avait perdu énormément de poids. Elle ne pouvait plus se regarder dans le miroir. Voir ses joues creuses et ses yeux fatigués lui était insupportable. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher aux autres. Les Serpentards la soutenaient silencieusement. Théodore Nott, qui préférait la solitude à toute chose, avait même pris le temps de lui serrer l'épaule en encouragement. Certains élèves plus âgés lui avaient proposés leur aide. Mais rien ne pouvait la sortir de cette situation si ce n'est l'assassinat.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas Myrtle ! J'en suis incapable...

~17~

Elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie, courbaturée. Pansy était à son chevet, visiblement soulagée. Madame Pomfresh la fit cependant rapidement partir, afin de l'examiner. Elle devrait rester au lit toute la journée et prendre une potion Remplisang pour combattre son hémorragie. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'elle parle à Potter. Lui faire rentrer dans sa petite tête de Griffon que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Et surtout qu'il avait intérêt à la laisser tranquille ou alors elle n'hésiterait pas à se venger. Et il le regretterait amèrement. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement rétablie, Diadem continua son ouvrage. Il fallait que Dumbledore meure. Pas qu'elle le souhaita, mais la vie de sa mère et sa propre santé passaient avant lui. Puis elle s'aperçut que même si Potter ne la suivait plus, c'était maintenant au tour de ses deux insupportables amis. Granger était plutôt discrète mais Weasley ? Autant faire entrer un dragon dans une échoppe de porcelaine ! L'héritière Malefoy fit de son mieux pour les ignorer mais elle ne tint bon que quelques semaines. Finalement, elle s'adressa à Granger.

\- Dis à ton ami Potter que je souhaite lui parler. Qu'il vienne devant l'infirmerie, seul, dimanche à seize heures.

~18~

Quel toupet ! Elle était venue seule par respect et lui ? Non ! Monsieur avait amené ses gardes du corps Weasley et Granger. Diadem les fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

\- Des excuses pour commencer, ce serait pas mal ! lança-t-elle. Mais puisque tu es trop fier, semble-t-il, je voulais te dire que je te pardonne ton acte...

Weasley ricana.

\- Ça t'amuse, peut-être ? siffla l'adolescente.

\- On sait que tu prépares quelque chose, répondit le rouquin.

Diadem se pinça l'arête du nez. Rester calme. Rester calme. Rester calme...

\- J'ai été correcte avec toi Potter. Durant toutes ces années. Certes, nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous ne le serons même jamais. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé de te faire du mal. Je t'ai même soutenu de loin lors du désastre que fut la chambre des secrets. J'ai fait disparaître les badges "Potter le tricheur" lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et maintenant tu fais quoi ? Tu m'accuses de je ne sais quoi et me fais suivre ?

\- Tu es suspicieuse, fit Weasley.

Tant pis pour le calme.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Weasley ! D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais même pas être là, je souhaitais parler à Potter seule. Mais, visiblement Granger ne sait pas rapporter un message correctement !

\- Hé, laisse Hermione tranquille ! fit le Survivant.

Weasley sortait déjà sa baguette mais la Née-moldue l'empêcha de lancer un sort.

\- Ron, non !

\- Et après on dit que c'est nous les Serpentards qui n'avons pas d'honneur ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi Weasley et Malefoy s'entendent aussi mal, Potter ? Parce qu'Hector Weasley a tué l'un des nôtres. Ma magie et la sienne sont ennemies pour toujours. Je n'ai pas essayé de te monter contre lui durant toutes ces années même si clairement j'aurai préféré qu'il ne soit pas ton ami ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi la plupart des Sang-Pur n'aiment pas les Nés-moldus, Potter ? Parce qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à notre culture et nous traitent d'arriérés ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi les elfes de maison ont besoin d'un contrat, aussi inégal soit-il, Potter ? Parce qu'ils en meurent autrement ! Mais tu ne sais rien, Potter ! Tu ne sais rien et tu te permets de juger le monde !

Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux avant de commencer à pleurer et quitta le corridor. C'en était fini de Potter. C'était la dernière qu'elle essaierait de faire un pas vers lui.

~19~

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! souffla Diadem la gorgé serrée.

\- Je le sais bien, répondit Dumbledore.

\- C'est inévitable.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et elle leva sa baguette. Les secondes passaient et sa main tremblait. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait s'enfuir et pleurer. Mais c'était impossible. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas. C'était Severus. Il la regarda un instant et compris la situation.

\- Severus, s'il te plaît... murmura Dumbledore.

Et le sortilège de la mort partit. Le vieillard tomba de la tour.

~20~

Une année était passée. Voldemort s'était peu intéressé à elle depuis la disparition de Dumbledore. Et ça lui convenait très bien. Mais elle avait été souillée par sa marque. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait apposé... Diadem la classait bien en deuxième position après le Doloris. Et son bras auparavant immaculé arborait cette horrible tatouage noir et vert. Celui-là même qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle finirait Poudlard dans quelques semaines. Il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie. Elle ne pouvait pas le servir. C'était juste fou. C'était le premier mai. Diadem avait cinquante jours pour organiser sa fuite et celle de sa mère.

~21~

Diadem Malefoy effleura son avant-bras gauche du bout des doigts. La marque avait disparu depuis la chute du Mage Noir. Elle pouvait remettre des robes à manches courtes. La jeune femme ne s'en était pas privée. Elle avait désormais dix-huit ans. Son procès avait été gardé secret et Potter avait témoigné en sa faveur. Elle était libre. Elle quitta la Chambre du Magenmagot, soulagée. Son père était assigné à résidence et elle avait la main mise sur leur fortune. L'homme ne ferait plus aucun mal. D'ailleurs, il avait presque perdu sa magie en servant Voldemort. Il était pratiquement Cracmol. Diadem allait tout faire pour redorer l'image de sa famille ! Tout s'annonçait bien.

\- Malefoy, attends ! l'appela Potter derrière elle.

Son sourire se fana et elle se retourna, soulevant un sourcil.

\- Potter ? Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit merci pour ton aide...

\- Oui, ce n'est pas pour ça...

Le héros du Monde Magique, quel titre idiot, semblait mal à l'aise. Il se lança pourtant très vite.

\- Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir aidé à ton Manoir, Ron et Hermione n'aurait sûrement pas survécu sans toi. Et je voulais remercier également ta mère pour avoir menti au sujet de ma mort dans la Forêt Interdite...

\- Eh... C'est bien la première fois que tu m'adresses un mot gentil, Potter.

\- Malefoy, s'il te plaît...

\- Oui, oui ! J'accepte tes excuses et ta gratitude.

Le sorcier en face d'elle sembla se décharger d'un poids à la suite de ses paroles. Un petit sourire en coin s'afficha sur les lèvres de Diadem.

\- Et sinon, Weasley fille t'a reprise dans ses filets ?

Potter rougit. Ah. Il avait bien mérité son embarras après les années d'humiliation qu'elle avait dû subir à Poudlard.

\- Et toi Malefoy, que vas tu faire maintenant ?

\- On évite le sujet, Potter ? Je suppose que je vais développer les affaires de ma famille. Faire du business. Quitter le Royaume Uni peut être ?

\- Tu veux partir ? hoqueta le Survivant. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il y a tant de choses à voir et découvrir. Je serai bien idiote de me cantonner à faire ce que l'on attend de moi...

Elle l'observa un instant.

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Potter. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu deviennes Auror, mais tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux. Réfléchis y avant de prendre une décision. La vie n'est pas une ligne droite déjà toute tracée devant nous. On peut choisir de faire un détour ou de changer complètement de direction. Chaque expérience nous apporte quelque chose.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, légèrement gênée de s'être emballée de la sorte. Mais elle était heureuse d'être libre. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, elle lui lança une dernière phrase.

\- Au fait, appelle moi Diadem. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants se chamaillant à l'école !

Telle une Reine, Diadem avait le pouvoir de choisir son futur. C'était ce qui comptait le plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite suite imprévue au OS Alpha Comae. Ecrit sur plusieurs mois pendant mes périodes romantiques... xD Plus sérieusement. Ca faisait un moment que je voulais écrire un Harry/Draco (avec l'un des deux en fille) et puisque j'avais déjà Alpha Comae, j'en ai profité. Ca m'a paru assez naturel de continuer sur cette voie. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Ah et petite note du début : Draga veut dire "ma chère" en roumain. Du moins, c'est ce que m'a dit Google. J'ai trouvé cela approprié étant donné le prénom original en Français de Diadem :)**

 **-1-**

Diadem observait son fils jouer, le cœur attendri. Son petit garçon était joyeux en permanence. Plein de vie. Il tenait en main une fausse baguette magique, et à sa ceinture était accrochée une épée en bois. Scorpius s'adonnait à son activité préférée. Recréant les batailles des temps anciens durant lesquelles sorciers et magiciens combattaient encore aux côtés des moldus.

\- Je suis Lord Targaryen ! s'écria le garçon en agitant sa baguette. Tremblez devant votre héros et maître des dragons !

Diadem retint un petit rire. Sa petite tête blonde aimait tout particulièrement ces créatures féroces. Et dès lors qu'il avait appris que le nom de cette famille disparue était réputé pour les avoir eu comme familiers, il faisait toujours en sorte de les représenter de quelque manière que ce soit. L'elfe de maison, Ginti, s'agenouilla devant lui, se pliant au jeu de bonne grâce. Lady Malefoy referma discrètement la porte et se dirigea vers son boudoir.

\- Dragă.

Diadem sourit de plus belle.

\- Sebastian… Tu es de retour.

Son époux lui offirt ce demi-sourire charmeur qu'elle aimait tant. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Diadem soupira, heureuse.

\- Dragă, je suis désolé…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne pourrai rester que la semaine avec Scorpius et toi.

\- Un autre voyage ? Si tôt ? fit-elle.

\- Malheureusement. Le Ministre compte sur mon équipe pour les pourparlers.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Dragă. Ce sera rapide. Je serai vite revenu. Mais laissons cela de côté ! Comment va mon fils ?

\- Scorpius joue au Chevalier-Mage. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne nous demande de lui trouver une princesse…

Sebastian éclata de rire et Diadem oublia le reste.

 **-2-**

Sebastian n'était pas revenu de ce voyage. Son homme, son époux... Diadem ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant elle se trouvait là, devant la porte de la chambre mortuaire. Sa mère, Narcissa, lui caressa tendrement l'avant-bras. Diadem déglutit et serra les dents. Elle entra. Aurait-elle été dans un état normal, elle aurait apprécié le décor de la pièce et la fraîche odeur de lys. Mais la jeune femme ne vit qu'une chose. Sebastian. Il était allongé là, le visage paisible. Si ce n'est pour le certificat de décès qu'elle avait du son sac à main, Diadem aurait juré qu'il aurait suffi de jeter le contre - sort du Stupéfix pour qu'il se réveille. Tremblante, elle s'approcha.

\- Mère, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Narcissa ne répondit pas à sa question. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément une erreur...

\- Sebastian.

Elle se tut. C'était trop douloureux. Diadem s'approcha un peu plus. Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. Et la retira aussitôt. Tant pis pour les apparences. Diadem éclata en sanglots.

 **-3-**

Scorpius n'était plus le même depuis la disparition de son père. Diadem s'en était très vite rendu compte. Il n'était plus aussi exubérant de bonheur. Son petit garçon jouait calmement. D'ailleurs, elle le trouvait plus souvent en train de lire que de jouer. Le quidditch ne l'intéressait plus. Elle-même avait changé. Pansy essayait de lui changer les idées en permanence. Pas en vain, mais c'était difficile. Chaque soir avant de s'endormir, Diadem repensait à Sebastian. La tête lourde et la gorgé serrée. Sa mère lui rendait visite tous les deux ou trois jours et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Narcissa lui racontait tout et rien à la fois. Mais Diadem appréciait l'écouter.

\- Je t'ai parlé de ma soeur Andromeda, récemment.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Nous avons décidé de nous revoir. Maintenant que ton père n'a plus son mot à dire et que les autres ne risquent pas de la mettre en danger...  
\- Mère. Si tu veux mon accord, ce n'est même pas la peine de me demander. Bien évidemment que tu peux la revoir.

Narcissa lui sourit.

\- Je savais que dirais cela. Je voulais juste te demander si tu souhaitais te joindre à nous pour prendre le thé. Nous nous rencontrons dans un endroit neutre, chez Mrs Bergamott.

Diadem haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, pourquoi pas ? Mais tout le monde sait ce que j'ai été durant la guerre.  
\- Et Andie m'a affirmé qu'elle ne s'en occupait point. Elle comprend que tu n'as pas eu le choix.

La jeune femme hésita. Narcissa Malefoy lui prit la main.

\- Ça ira.  
\- D'accord, je viendrai.

 **-4-**

Son garçon fêtait ses cinq ans. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Diadem ne s'attendait pas, c'était de croiser Potter dans la boutique de jouets Woods&Temals. Scorpius venait de lui échapper et s'était enfilé dans une pièce un peu à l'écart. C'était une salle de jeu immense où se côtoyaient jeu purement sorcier et adaptations moldues. Potter sembla aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir dans un endroit pareil. Elle hocha la tête en guise de salutations et se rapprocha du comptoir pour se renseigner. Elle paya ce qu'il fallait pour trois heures et aussitôt, Scorpius put traverser la ligne de séparation. Il courut en ligne droite vers le château aux douves remplies de boules de matières étranges et colorées.

\- Fais attention, Scorpius ! lança-t-elle plus pour elle-même car le petit garçon l'ignorait, déjà pris dans sa nouvelle aventure.

La jeune femme soupira dans un sourire. Elle s'assit sur le dernier fauteuil de libre, non loin de la causeuse de Potter.

\- Diadem ?

Lady Malefoy se retourna.

\- Tante Andromeda…  
\- Viens donc t'asseoir avec Harry et moi ! Cela fait plus d'un an qu'on ne s'est pas vues...

A contre coeur, Diadem quitta son fauteuil légèrement isolé et s'assit sur leur canapé.

\- Bonjour Diadem...

Merlin. Si ce n'était pas une situation bizarre, elle voulait bien avaler une pierre.

\- Harry, répondit elle en forçant un sourire.

Tante Andromeda sembla ressentir la tension et s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

\- Alors, que devenez-vous Scorpius et toi ?  
\- Oh, rien de très spécial. On va, on vient. Il a cinq ans aujourd'hui.  
\- Déjà ? Mon petit Teddy fait déjà ses dix ans ! Et dire que l'année prochaine il ira à Poudlard...

La conversation continua un moment avant que Diadem ne pose finalement la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment.

\- Et toi, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné qu'elle lui adresse directement la parole mais répondit rapidement.

\- J'ai suivi ton conseil, avoua-t-il. Je ne suis pas Auror.

Diadem ne put empêcher un petit rire sortir de sa gorge.

\- Vraiment... Qui aurait cru que tu écouterais les conseils d'un Serpentard ?  
\- Il a du se faire à l'idée, poursuivit Andromeda. Quand il a su que j'étais moi-même Serpentard dans mon temps et que malgré cela j'ai épousé Ted.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Harry est écrivain maintenant !  
\- Andromeda... Je n'ai même pas publié de livre.  
\- Oh, mais je ne doute pas que ça va venir !

Oui, s'il y avait une chose à laquelle Diadem ne s'attendait pas en ce jour d'avril 2007, c'était de passer un moment en compagnie de sa tante et d'Harry Potter.

 **-5-**

Une lettre de Harry ? C'était si... Étrange. La première depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Il lui demandait simplement comment elle allait et faisait part de quelques petites informations sur Teddy Lupin. Son intuition lui disait que Tante Andromeda était derrière tout ça... Elle avait l'air bien trop heureuse de les voir discuter amicalement la semaine dernière. Malgré tout, Diadem refusait d'être impolie et répondit aimablement. Quelques jours plus tard, elle recevait une autre missive. Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, une correspondance agréable s'était établie.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle fut invitée par Tante Andromeda à venir prendre le thé avec Scorpius et sa mère, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver Harry. Ils s'étaient mis à discuter de la Grèce, qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion tous les deux de visiter. Narcissa l'avait regardé d'un air curieux, légèrement stupéfait auquel Diadem avait répondu par un simple haussement d'épaule. Scorpius développa une admiration incroyable pour Teddy Lupin, émerveillé par son don de métamorphomagie. Ses cheveux bleus sarcelle fascinaient son petit garçon.

\- Au fait, Harry, fit Andromeda. Tu comptes aller à la soirée commémorative le deux mai prochain ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les démonstrations publiques...  
\- Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Harry soupira.

\- Oui je vais y aller. Je suppose qu'en évitant les autres soirées, j'ai au moins le devoir de me rendre à celle-ci.

Andromeda hocha la tête.

\- Avec Ginevra Weasley ?

Diadem regarda sa mère qui cachait un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé. Tante Andromeda était une commère ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu donc tant que je me remette avec Ginny ?  
\- Non, tu m'as mal compris ! Je m'assure juste que tu sois bien célibataire avant te présenter quelqu'un...  
\- Andy ! s'exclama Harry.

Les trois femmes rire face à son visage embrassé.

 **-6-**

Diadem observa le petit immeuble devant lequel elle se trouvait. Des appartements, peut-être un par étage. Bon, au moins, Harry n'habitait pas dans un quartier non recommandable. Blaise habitait dans la rue d'à côté. Elle entra dans l'immeuble, monta au troisième et dernier étage. Elle toqua trois fois et eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'Harry ouvrait la porte. Lady Malefoy reconnut l'air soulagé qu'il s'empressa de camoufler.

\- Bonjour Diadem. Entre, je t'en prie.

Il s'écarta et elle le suivit dans son salon, sobrement décoré. Diadem s'amusa de le voir s'agiter ainsi. Elle accepta le thé qu'il lui proposa, son préféré, noir et parfumé à la cannelle.

\- Tu souhaites me soudoyer, Harry ? dit-elle avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.  
\- Oui ?  
\- A t'entendre j'aurai presque pu croire que tu étais un ancien élève de Serpentard. Me soudoyer, vraiment ?  
\- Le Choixpeau a hesité à me mettre dans ta Maison...  
\- Mais ?  
\- Notre première rencontre n'a pas été la meilleure.  
\- J'étais une gamine orgueilleuse, oui, rit elle en souvenir. Mais viens-en au fait.  
\- Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de mon manuscrit...

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Oui, en effet. Une aventure si elle en croyait sa mémoire.

\- J'aurai voulu que tu me donnes ton avis dessus.  
\- D'accord... Oui, je le lirai pas de soucis. Mais pourquoi pas Granger ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Je sais bien que Weasley n'est pas un grand lecteur...  
\- Diadem...  
\- Pardon, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Mais les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à faire mourir. Tu remarqueras que je ne l'ai pas insulté au Bal de Commémoration.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Diadem faisait des efforts. C'était difficile avec le litige magique entre Malefoy et Weasley. Mais elle faisait des efforts.

\- Hermione est trop pragmatique pour apprécier mon aventure fantastique. Elle pointerait du doigt toutes les situations que sa logique ne comprendrait pas. Je lui ferai lire en dernier recours. Mais je voulais avoir un autre avis. Je voudrais que tu me dises si l'histoire te paraît crédible, si tu lirais le livre...  
\- Tout le monde va l'acheter Harry. Tu es l'Homme-qui-a-vaincu !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Diadem laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je vais le faire Harry, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Je te donnerai mon avis détaillé.

Il l'observa un moment, puis hocha la tête, satisfait. Il partit dans son bureau et lui ramena une copie du manuscrit. Diadem sourit, elle appréciait vraiment qu'il lui fasse autant confiance pour lui confier cette tâche. Elle ne le décevrait pas.

 **-7-**

Diadem visitait Harry tous les deux jours. Elle lui faisait part de son point vu sur chaque chapitre et ils corrigeaient ensemble. C'était devenu tellement naturel qu'elle avait oublié que ce jour-là, c'était son anniversaire. Elle toqua et ce fut à son étonnement Sidekick Roux qui ouvrit la porte.

\- Malefoy.  
\- Weasley, bonjour. Harry est là ? Je dois lui donner cela, fit-elle en lui montrant le manuscrit.

Harry arriva ensuite et la fit entrer, lui proposant à boire. Diadem salua ses autres invités, Granger, Weasley fille, Londubat, Lovegood. Cette dernière lui fit la remarque que les joncheruines (seul merlin savait ce que c'était) avaient quitté son cerveau. Mince alors, cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Elle suivit Harry dans la cuisine, préférant être à l'écart pour lui parler deux minutes.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié pour aujourd'hui. Je repasserai demain.  
\- Pas la peine, reste. Ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Je n'ai pas de cadeaux...  
\- Tu m'aides à finir Atlantide...  
\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau. Et puis, ma présence dérange tes amis...

Il soupira. En effet, les autres semblaient discuter moins fort comme attendant de voir si elle resterait.

\- Repasse plus tard dans la soirée si tu peux ? C'est notre dernier chapitre. J'ai vraiment envie de finir... Vers neuf heures ?

Elle acquiesça et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Scorpius était en vacances chez ses grands-parents en Roumanie et ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs jours. Cela ne dérangeait pas qu'elle quitte le manoir, tard le soir.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il ouvrit très vite la porte, comme s'il avait attendu derrière.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le salon.  
\- Tu n'as pas grand-chose à corriger dans celui-là, admit-elle. Tu as assez développé la relation entre Azalée et Hamish. Par conséquent, on les voit bien l'évolution de la relation depuis le premier stade mentor-élève à celui de couple. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Et puis, ils n'ont pas une si grande différence d'âge que cela. Quinze ans, pour nous les sorciers adultes, cela ne représente pas tellement. Surtout lorsqu'on est déjà adulte.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, sirotant chacun un verre de whiskey pur feu.

 **-8-**

Harry ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage.

\- C'est bon, alors ?

Il se contenta de l'attraper par la main, la faire entrer et de la serrer dans ses bras dans l'entrée. Diadem y crut à peine mais elle lui retourna un sourire lorsqu'il s'écarta.

\- Merci Diadem.

La jeune femme son cœur s'emballer. Il avait déposé ses lunettes et... Merlin ! Ses yeux verts étaient incroyables.

\- Ma bonté n'est pas gratuite, Harry, je compte bien avoir l'édition finale sous la main avant tout le monde !

Il acquiesça vigoureusement.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Madame Hector la semaine prochaine. Afin de signer le contrat et de faire d'autres corrections. Mais d'après sa lettre, le livre pourra être publié pour Noël ! C'est à peine si j'y crois, Diadem ! Tout ça c'est grâce à toi.  
\- Je n'ai fait que te dire ce que j'en pensais. Rien d'extraordinaire. Un autre aurait fait pareil.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas. J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans l'école des Aurors au moment de ton procès. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'a dis ?  
\- Pas vraiment, non ?  
\- Que je n'avais pas à suivre le chemin qui était tout simplement tracé devant moi mais que je pouvais choisir de m'aventurer sur une autre route. J'ai eu le courage de choisir pour moi même grâce à cela. Et pas seulement comme tu le disais, faire ce qui était attendu de moi.  
\- Harry...  
\- J'ai mis énormément de moi dans ce livre. Je rêvais de ce genre d'aventure quand j'étais enfant. La mettre par écrit c'est comme l'avoir vécue. Alors... Merci, Diadem.

Ébahie, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ça alors...

 **-9-**

Tante Andromeda arborait un sourire malicieux et Diadem pressentait que c'était plutôt mauvais pour elle. Surtout quand elle s'approcha de sa mère pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? répondit sa mère à voix haute l'air déconcertée.  
\- Ah, douce Narcissa... fit-elle dans un petit rire. Si seulement tu ouvrais les yeux !

Diadem fronça les sourcils.

\- Tante Andy, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?  
\- Rien ma chère. Je fais juste part à ma sœur de quelques-unes de mes observations.  
\- A propos de ?

Sa tante lui offrit un sourire énigmatique qui irrita Diadem plus encore que ses précédentes messes basses.

\- Tu sembles avoir l'éclat d'une femme amoureuse, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Diadem haussa les sourcils. Elle, amoureuse ? Ha. C'était une belle plaisanterie.

\- Tu m'en parlerais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda sa mère.  
\- Oui, soupira Diadem. Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait un homme.

Les yeux de Tante Andromeda brillèrent comme si elle était au courant de quelque chose et que ça l'amusait grandement. Oh que c'était agaçant...

\- Harry m'a dit que vous aviez prévu d'aller à Paris ce week-end.

Narcissa lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Maudite soit Andromeda et ses sous-entendus.

\- Oui. Je servirai d'interprète et je pourrais vérifier le contrat d'édition pour lui.

Sa mère se mit à sourire à son tour. Par Merlin, c'était contagieux ?

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais besoin que je garde Scorpius...  
\- Mère !

Les deux sœurs Black éclatèrent de rire. Diadem se força à ne pas tenir compte de ce qui venait de se dire. Et si son cœur rata un battement en pensant à Harry, elle ignora promptement ce malaise.

 **-10-**

Ils étaient sur le point de quitter Paris. Diadem ne savait plus quoi penser. Harry n'agissait pas simplement en ami mais en même temps... En même temps il ne faisait rien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait plus. Autrement dit, là de suite dans la foule, il lui avait gentiment pris la main pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Et la veille, sa main s'était parfois posée dans le creux de son dos. La question était : s'imaginait-elle des choses ?

\- Fleur m'a dit que le meilleur café de Paris se trouvait du côté Moldu...

Diadem leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa une demi-seconde avant de lui répondre.

\- Nous avons encore quelques heures avant de prendre le portauloin. On peut y aller si tu veux.

Il sembla surpris par sa réponse et une fois de plus Diadem regretta d'avoir été si bête à Poudlard.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Nouvelle expérience je suppose... Et si ça se passe mal, je te jetterai un sort pour que tu deviennes chauve !

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et son visage s'éclaira. Diadem sourit à son tour. Tante Andromeda avait peut-être raison au final. Son coeur battait à rythme différent. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle était avec Sebastian...

Lady Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et observa les nuages. Trois ans, presque quatre depuis son départ... Elle aimerait toujours Seb. Elle se souviendrait toujours de lui avec tendresse. Il avait été son premier amour. Son époux. Le père de son fils. Mais, elle n'avait plus mal en pensant à lui. Seule une mélancolie inédite savait prit dans son cœur.

 **-11-**

\- Maman ? fit Scorpius. Est-ce que Harry va être mon nouveau papa ?

Diadem faillit recracher sa gorgée d'orangeade. Quoi ?

\- D'où te vient cette question, mon cœur ?

Son petit garçon qui avait sept ans maintenant la regardait innocemment et la jeune femme ne savait que répondre.

\- Teddy m'a raconté chez tantine Andy qu'Harry voulait t'inviter pour un dîner en amoureux. Est-ce c'est ton amoureux ? Je croyais qu'il me mentait mais tantine ne l'a pas grondé quand il m'a dit ça...

Diadem soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas Sweetie. Je n'étais pas au courant...  
\- Si Harry devient mon nouveau papa je serai content ! Il est gentil et puis tu ne serais plus toute seule. C'est Grand-mère qui le dis...

Diadem prit Scorpius dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir est fait Sweetie, mais je te promets que tu seras le premier que je mettrai au courant.

Son petit garçon lui offrit un grand sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Ne m'appelle plus Sweetie ! Teddy se moque de moi quand tu le fais ! Je suis un grand maintenant !  
\- Comme tu veux... Sweetpie.  
\- Maman !  
\- Oui, oui, mon grand. Comme tu veux...

 **-12-**

Elle ne savait pas trop comment ils en étaient venus à discuter de cela. Sûrement une initiative de Tante Andromeda qui avait planté ses messages subliminaux...

\- Je n'y pense pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Je suppose que oui, ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie. Mais je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant c'est juste Scorpius et moi. D'une certaine manière ça me convient.

Harry afficha un air pensif.

\- Et toi ? Ça fait un moment que tu n'es plus avec Weasley fille. Presque deux ans si je ne m'abuse.

Il poussa un soupir et laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

\- J'aimerai que ce soit simple.  
\- Simple comment ?

Il se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes avant de tourner son regard vers elle.

\- Trouver la bonne personne. Se poser avec elle. Être Monsieur et Madame tout le monde. Se marier. Avoir des enfants.  
\- Sérieusement ? L'Homme qui a vaincu veut juste une famille ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule mais son air sérieux la coupa dans son élan.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je serai la bonne personne ?

Le cœur de Diadem s'accéléra. C'était forcément un malentendu. Après toute leur histoire à Poudlard, rien que le fait d'être amis dépassait la logique. Alors ça...

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est toi. Mais il y a cette chose... Ce bourdonnement de magie quand tu es là. J'aimerai voir où ça peut mener. Je ne veux pas me trouver dans dix ans et regretter le fait de ne pas avoir essayé.

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main.

\- Attends...  
\- Dis-moi non de suite si tu n'es pas d'accord.  
\- Que vont penser...

Harry lui coupa la parole en s'approchant encore. Il posa son front contre le sien et attendit.

\- Suis-je fou de penser qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre nous ? Notre week-end à Paris. Ça a tout changé n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Harry...

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa. Diadem sentit son cœur s'emballer et presque s'envoler quand il lui caressa la joue.

 **-13-**

\- Je t'aime.

Ça lui était échappé avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Le visage d'Harry se métamorphosa en un instant. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il lui offrit un sourire heureux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Dia.

Scorpius et Teddy se regardèrent et firent semblant de vomir. Harry fit alors ce que Sebastian n'aurait jamais fait. Il se mit à courir après eux dans le jardin. Rattrapant les deux garçons et les chatouillant sans merci.

Il était bien différent de Seb. Ce dernier avait toujours été le parfait Sang-Pur. Gentleman, doux, patient... Harry bien que prévenant envers elle, avait cette façon bien à lui de vivre les choses. Il était passionné et joueur. Il réveillait en elle des instincts nouveaux qu'elle aurait trouvé répugnant si ce n'était pas avec lui. Et quand ils s'aimaient la nuit, Harry était encore bien différent. Prédateur, dominant, il n'était presque pas le même homme.

Diadem ne se lassait pas de découvrir chacune de ses facettes. Chaque jour il lui montrait autre chose de lui. Chaque jour elle l'aimait un peu plus.

Diadem n'avait réalisé aucun de ses rêves d'enfants. Elle n'avait plus cette volonté de réaliser de grandes choses et d'être reconnue. En fait, elle était juste heureuse. Et n'était-ce pas ça la plus grande ambition humaine ?


End file.
